Farscape: The Way We Weren't
"The Way We Weren't" is the fifth episode of season two of the science fiction television series Farscape and the twenty-seventh episodes of the series overall. It was directed by Tony Tilse and written by Naren Shankar. It first aired in the United States on the Sci-Fi Channel on April 14th, 2000. All of the regularly billed actors from this season appear in this episode including Ben Browder as John Crichton, Claudia Black as Aeryn Sun, Virginia Hey as Zotoh Zhaan, Anthony Simcoe as Ka D'Argo and Gigi Edgley as Chiana. Supporting cast members include Jonathan Hardy as the voice of Rygel XVI and Lani Tupu providing double-duty as Bialar Crais and the voice of Pilot. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Crew * Rockne S. O'Bannon - Creator; Executive consultant * David Kemper - Executive producer * Brian Henson - Executive producer * Rod Perth - Executive producer * Robert Halmi, Jr. - Executive producer * Richard Manning - Co-executive producer * Sue Milliken - Producer * Tony Tilse - Director * Naren Shankar - Writer; Co-executive producer * Justin Monjo - Creative consultant * Gabrielle Stanton - Executive story editor * Harry Werksman, Jr. - Executive story editor * Russell Bacon - Director of photography * Tim Ferrier - Production designer * Andrew Prowse - Associate producer * Guy Gross - Composer * Terry Ryan - Costume designer * Neil Thumpston - Editor * Danny Batterham - 2nd unit DOP * Paul Pattison - Makeup artist; Hair supervisor * Lily Taylor - Story editor * Grant McAloon - Story editor * Robert E. Wozniak - Production executive * Tim Mieville - Puppeteer * Sean Masterson - Puppeteer * Graeme Haddon - Puppeteer * Matt McCoy - Puppeteer * Mario Halouvas - Puppeteer * Virginia Weule - Puppeteer * Jonathan Hardy - Voice of Rygel * Lani Tupu - Voice of Pilot * Melissa Jaffer - Voice of Female pilot * Maura Fay - Casting director * Ros Breden - Casting * Patrick Rush - C.S.A. * Sharon Klein - C.S.A. * Lesley Parker - Production manager * Adrian Pickersgill - 1st assistant director * Christine Robson - Production accountant * Sandy Stevens - Production coordinator * Alison Meir - 2nd assistant director * Kira Bohn - Script supervisor * Jim Henson's Creature Shop - Creature effects * Dave Elsey - Creative supervisor * Martin Perrott - Gaffer * Ian Freeman - Key grip * Ross Boyer - Sound recordist * Glenn Boswell - Stunt coordinator * Julian Parry - Supervising art director * Alan Fleming - Construction manager * Lyn Askew - Costume supervisor * Chris Murray - Special effects supervisor * Ricky Eyres - Original set designs * Jane MaGuire - Post-production supervisor * Marusha Kushniruk - VFX supervisor * Deobrah Peart - Post-production coordinator * Noelleen Westcombe - Assistant editor * Spectrum Films - Editing facilities * David White - Supervising sound editor * Cate Cahill - Sound editor * Christian Bass - Sound editor * Michael Thompson - Sound mixer * Soundfirm - Sound facilities * Subvision - Original theme music * Animal Logic - Visual effects * Thomas Kayser - Designer * Sarah Dowland - Producer * Chris Cooper - Lead animator * Marcus Bolton - Lead compositor * Grant Everett - On set supervisor * Ursa Diamond/Editbox - Frame, Set & Match * Laboratory - Atlab, Australia * Filmed with Panavision cameras & lenses * Anthony Winley - Line producer Notes & Trivia * Production code number: 10207. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Pilot: If I hadn't agreed to come, Velorek may never have found a replacement pilot. But, but I just wanted so desperately to see the stars. * Aeryn Sun: Do you remember when you first came aboard? Velorek stroked your cheek like this... (She strokes Pilot's cheek) Back then, I couldn't fathom why he'd do a thing like that, and now I couldn't fathom not doing it. We've come a long way since then Pilot, and we've still got a long way to go. Take the journey with me. .... * Aeryn Sun: Crichton, you might have noticed that at times, I've kept you at a distance. * John Crichton: Many times... Vast distances. * Aeryn Sun: There's a reason for that. * John Crichton: Just one? (Pauses when he realises Aeryn is trying to open up to him) Go ahead. * Aeryn Sun: Most Peacekeepers are bred and reared for one purpose, military service. Procreation is assigned. There's no such thing as a life-long mate. * John Crichton: But you had relationships? The male-female kind? * Aeryn Sun: Of course, as many and as often as you want. Peacekeeper High Command understands the troops' biological needs. Only you don't connect with anyone openly, and never with any longevity. The point is, my relationships back then tended to be somewhat... * John Crichton: Empty? * Aeryn Sun: Painful. .... * John Crichton: Okay, everybody. Neutral corners. Let's chill out for a microt-we all have things in our past we'd rather not have on instant replay. * Zotoh Zhaan: True enough, John. But I still cannot accept the cold-blooded slaughter of such a helpless creature! * Aeryn Sun: Oh, it's perfectly fine to cut off one of it's arms then, is it Zhaan? .... * John Crichton: Velorek said he'd always remember you. And you, have you... * Aeryn Sun: He said that in the right new place, I would thrive. * John Crichton: He was right. * Aeryn Sun: You know, that time when he asked me to go with him, he said, 'You can be so much more.' That's exactly what you said to me on the first day I was here. * John Crichton: And you say you think you love this man? See also External Links * * * * * * * * ---- Category:2000/Episodes